nanbakafandomcom-20200223-history
Samon Gokuu
Samon Gokuu「悟空猿門 Gokuu Samon」 is a supporting character in the Nanbaka Web Manga and anime. He is a guard of Nanba Prison where he is the former assistant turned supervising officer of building five. He is also the younger brother of the deceased Enki Gokuu.Nanbaka web manga chapter 66 Appearance Samon-full.jpg|Full appearance Samon is a slim young man of below-average height. He has lightly tanned skin and slicked-back curly orange hair that has green bangs at the bottom on both sides; when he was younger, he wore it long and tied into a thin braidNanbaka web manga chapter 115. His eyes are green and outlined with red makeup; additional red makeup is dotted at the corners of his mouth. He wears two silver, hoop earrings in both his ears, and his arms and legs are covered in red sleeve tattoos featuring numerous spiral patterns. His nails are painted green. Samon wears a slightly modified version of the standard Nanba Prison guard uniform. He wears round, red and gold shoulder pads instead of rectangular ones and his belt is fastened with an oval-shaped buckle; attached to the back of his belt is an ornament resembling a monkey's tail, which is red in color with a white tip. His boots, instead of being black, sport a red and black camouflage pattern and have green and gold trimming. He wears spiral-shaped pins on his collar and his hat is decorated with a gold headband instead of the Nanba Prison symbol. As a guard of building five, he wears a green armband on his left arm. Personality Like many residents of building five, Samon is a competitive, energetic and feisty individual. He is very dedicated to his training and has been since childhood,Nanbaka web manga chapter 124 harboring immense pride in his abilities to the extent that it borders on arrogance; while fighting an opponent he deems unworthy, he does so while closing his eyes or using only one arm as a means of "engaging" them.Nanbaka web manga chapter 65 He regularly subjects his inmates to training as a form of both rehabilitation and punishment,Nanbaka web manga chapter 28Nanbaka web manga chapter 149 and claims that his building is the most disciplined as a result. As such, he largely considers himself to be the superior of all of the supervisors.Nanbaka web manga chapter 148 He is very disciplined and diligent himself, and subsequently has little patience with lazy or frivolous people.Nanbaka web manga chapter 57 He is noted to be rather childish and has a short fuse, regularly losing his temper over insignificant things such as the mention of his weaknesses.Nanbaka web manga chapter 65 Much of Samon’s pride seems to stem from a significant inferiority complex that he harbors towards Enki Gokuu, who spent much of their childhood informing Samon that he was weak.Nanbaka web manga chapter 129 As such, he regularly refuses to admit to his losses or weaknessesNanbaka web manga chapter 65 and sees any offer of help as a personal insult, resulting in him stubbornly taking on all tasks by himself to the point that his subordinates often worry about his health.Nanbaka web manga chapter 110 He is ambitious and quickly becomes frustrated when he isn’t as strong or dependent as others,Nanbaka web manga chapter 144 wishing to be the strongest of those around him in order to both defeats and protect them,Nanbaka web manga chapter 146 Eventually, he openly characterizes his own pride and ambitiousness as mere greed and petty lies,Nanbaka web manga chapter 117 showing a surprising amount of maturity by reconciling with his flaws and asking his coworkers for help for the first time. Samon is dedicated to his job and often takes it upon himself to try to unveil his coworker’s misdeedsNanbaka web manga chapter 19 or otherwise enforce the rules in the place of his boss.Nanbaka web manga chapter 10 He himself asserts that he is the superior supervisor and has never permitted an inmate to escape, further displaying his arrogance.Nanbaka web manga chapter 148 Befitting of his feisty and energetic nature, he is quick to pick fights with others.Nanbaka web manga chapter 10 Background Samon was born and raised in the mountains of China as a member of the Gokuu Clan, a clan who secluded themselves and trained in the mountains. Samon's mother was against him living such a lifestyle to the point of fleeing with him to Japan; however, Hihi Gokuu (Samon's grandfather) followed them and brought him back to China. With his father leaving the clan to rekindle his bond with his mother, Samon remained under Hihi's care in the mountains where he routinely refused to participate in any training, seeing it as tedious and stupid. However, he was one day introduced to Enki Gokuu, his older brother, and was captivated by his strength and dedication to training.Nanbaka web manga chapter 123 Inspired, his mindset changed considerably and he took to following Enki everywhere he went, openly desiring to be as strong as him; Enki, however, claimed that they weren't looking for the same kind of strength and ordered Samon not to follow him. Despite this, Samon continued to do so and imitated his training techniques; though he was rarely successful, he persisted in hopes of finding out more about Enki and the strength he sought out. When he was around seven, Samon finally succeeded in exerting a large enough Ki attack to damage a nearby boulder, causing him to approach Enki excitedly with his new achievement. Enki was indifferent to this and Samon's subsequent claims that he wanted to be just like him, but told him to stick to his goal regardless, much to his joy.Nanbaka web manga chapter 124 At some point, Enki returned to the mountains with Noriko Sanzou, much to Samon's surprise. As he tried to approach her, he immediately succumbed to her powers and became unable to move, leading Enki to order them to train together until he could withstand her. Despite being unable to go near her without being paralyzed, Samon developed a strong bond with Noriko who regularly cooked him meals and treated him like a younger brother. He eventually left their spot on the mountains to train alone, returning several days later with enough strength to withstand Noriko's powers.Nanbaka web manga chapter 130 Sometime later, he got into an argument with Noriko over his harsh treatment of Mao Nimaijita, though they made up later that night and fell asleep together. However, when Samon awoke, Noriko had disappeared. Samon was quick to blame Mao for her absence, but Noriko remained unfound.Nanbaka web manga chapter 131 Samon and Noriko didn't reunite until several years later, where Samon approached Noriko and meekly apologized for failing to protect her.Nanbaka web manga chapter 134 Sometime in the following years, Samon became a prison guard in Shisen Prison alongside Enki; he remained distant from his brother even then, despite regularly hiding in his office for attention and attempting to help him with work.Nanbaka web manga chapter 115 When Shisen Prison was shut down, Samon and Enki began working in Nanba Prison building five, where they became the assistant and supervising officer respectively. Samon soon developed an inferiority complex after frequently being told how different he and Enki were. However, one day Enki was caught in the apparent act of murdering one of his inmates.Nanbaka web manga chapter 65 Samon was pushed forward by the other guards and told that as a guard of building five, he should be the one to apprehend his own brother; he was highly unsuccessful, hesitating in his shock until Hajime stepped up and apprehended the supervisor instead of him.Nanbaka web manga chapter 77 Following Enki's arrest, Samon was promoted to supervisor in his place but received constant comments about how similar he and Enki were, with many suggesting that he too would murder and betray the prison.Nanbaka web manga chapter 65 Plot Part One Samon is present in Momoko Hyakushiki's office while Hajime Sugoroku provides his reports. Dissatisfied with his response, Samon promptly berates him resulting in a small fight breaking out between the two, which Momoko breaks up. As Hajime continues to claim that his building has encountered no problems, Samon accuses him of lying resulting in yet another argument between them. As Hajime leaves the office, Samon bemoans his disrespectful attitude and fears that Momoko is angered because of it.Nanbaka web manga chapter 10 The next day, Hajime returns to discuss detailed reports with the warden and Samon instantly attacks him upon his entry, berating his lack of respect the day before until he apologizes; they soon begin fighting again with Hajime apparently beating Samon quite badly. Afterward, he reads the reports Hajime has compiled and is surprised at cell thirteen’s immensely successful escape records, suggesting that they are currently planning something. As Hajime explains the inmates’ history and motives, Samon becomes increasingly surprised at their apparent selfishness.Nanbaka web manga chapter 11 New Year's Tournament arc Samon appears before Hajime Sugoroku at the beginning of the New Year’s Tournament, mocking him for having to compete with cell thirteen and asserting his high chance of victory. His childish actions are berated by both Kiji Mitsuba and Kenshirou Yozakura, causing the three of them to begin arguing anbaka web manga chapter 15. During round two of the tournament, Samon leaves the competition to Inori Hakkai as Hajime isn’t participating and looks on in irritation as both Inori and Liang are defeated.Nanbaka web manga chapter 15 Despite this, building five progresses to the penultimate round and is pitted against building thirteen; after becoming irritated by Mitsuru’s offensive commentary, Samon decides to participate alongside Upa and Qi. Mocking Hajime’s unorthodox entrance into the arena, they begin fighting. Samon orders Qi and Upa to attack Hajime, but their attempts are unsuccessful due to an intervention from Nico Nanbaka web manga chapter 18. He continues to attack Hajime despite having been told to attack a spinning top, stating that he does so due to his personal dislike of his fellow supervisor. He becomes irritated at Hajime’s apathetic attitude, his anger causing him to fight poorly until Upa attacks Hajime with a blast of Ki; much to Samon’s irritation as Hajime is barely affected. Continuing to fight Hajime, Samon states that he believes Hajime has been lying to Momoko Hyakushiki and demands the truth from him. His attitude angers Hajime, who threatens Samon until he rises up to fight him again.Nanbaka web manga chapter 19 Despite his efforts, Hajime barely moves under his attacks and knocks him to the ground. Ignoring Qi’s suggestions to submit, Samon orders Qi to try and stop Hajime but the latter throws the spinning top at them, rendering building five defeated and unable to advance to the final round.Nanbaka web manga chapter 20 Following his defeat, Samon sits in the infirmary alongside Inori as they recover from their wounds, doing so unusually quickly due to medicine made by Qi. Samon reveals that Qi used a numbing agent during their fight, but that it was ineffective on both Nico and Hajime. Irritated by the latter's strength, Samon comments on his hatred towards him. After recovering from his injuries, Samon returns to the arena alongside Kiji where he notices the fight between Jyugo and Musashi. Ordered to capture the inmates, Samon obeys and prevents Musashi from killing Hajime and Kenshirou with his fire before scolding the two for their carelessness. He tells Hajime to apprehend Jyugo while he and Hajime focus on Musashi; he traps the latter in a cage formed with his staff, warning him that any attack will cause it to explode. As Kiji and Kenshirou complete the trap, they applaud the success of the inmate's capture. Later, Samon joins Kiji and Kenshirou in berating Hajime for being too brutal towards Jyugo.Nanbaka web manga chapter 25 Hajime is subsequently suspended, leaving Samon, Kiji and Kenshirou to supervise building thirteen in his place;Nanbaka web manga chapter 26 Samon supervises the building during the third day of Hajime's suspension. He quickly becomes annoyed at Uno, Rock, and Nico for failing to wake up on time and vows to determine whether or not Hajime’s claims of them being well-behaved are accurate. As he ponders the possibilities, Yamato Godai arrives to take the inmates to train causing them to try to hide; Samon quickly removes them from their hiding place and remains oblivious to their many attempts at trying to get out of work, eventually becoming annoyed and running them through training himself.Nanbaka web manga chapter 28 Following the events of the New Year’s Tournament, Samon becomes despondent at his defeat and Hajime’s victory. He begins taking on all workplace tasks by himself, including simple ones that could easily ask his subordinates to carry out, under the impression that his brother and Hajime would both have done the same. As his subordinates begin to worry about his health, they also mention how similar Hajime and Enki are, amplifying Samon’s agitation.Nanbaka web manga chapter 110 Due to their victory, the inmates of cell thirteen repeatedly request for Samon’s inmates to share in their respective prizes with them, much to his annoyance. Samon is later seen visiting Uno’s recreation room alongside his inmates and Inori with supplies for the room, giving Uno a mahjong board to prevent Inori from using it instead of working. Part Two Building Five arc While training with his inmates, Samon places a talisman on Upa and agrees to fight him if he has time. However, he fights Rock instead after being mocked into doing soNanbaka web manga chapter 64 and quickly defeats him despite having closed his eyes. Rock attempts to fight him again, but Samon knocks him to the ground with one finger and berates him from losing his temper. Despite his warnings, he promptly loses his own temper when Rock compares him to Hajime Sugoroku, prompting the surrounding inmates to wonder why he hates him to such an extent. Leaving the training grounds, Samon is congratulated on his match by Inori Hakkai who offers to watch the rest of the inmates alongside Houdzuki Sanzou while Samon attends a meeting.Nanbaka web manga chapter 65 The meeting begins, with Momoko Hyakushiki explaining that she has been requested to bring information regarding Jyugo and Musashi; when Mao Nimaijita unceremoniously comments on the two and Samon shuts him down. Following the meeting, some of the supervisors retreat to a staff room where Mao suggests the sudden meeting has something to do with Samon, angering him. Mao continues to mock him, reminding him that Enki Gokuu (Samon's older brother) was arrested for the brutal murder of one of his inmates and that the majority of their coworkers expect Samon to do the same.anbaka web manga chapter 66 As Mao points out the similarities between him and his traitorous brother, Samon eventually loses his temper and storms out, recalling his relationship with his brother alone in the corridor. As he does so, he is approached by Mitsuru who informs him that he has a visitor; entering a visitation room, Samon is greeted by Noriko Sanzou's. The two discuss Noriko's younger brother before Noriko mentions Enki and becomes concerned that she wasn’t permitted to see him; Samon claims that Enki is at a meeting before the two part ways, leaving Samon despondent.Nanbaka web manga chapter 67 Sometime later, Samon looks through his storage of talismans and concludes that some have been taken. As he does so, Daisen Youriki arrives in an injured state and informs him that Enki and multiple other inmates have escaped from the Gogyousan Underground Prison. Agitated, Samon resolves to fight them himself, angrily refusing Rokuriki’s suggestion of calling for backup. Samon enters building five’s water garden, which has been destroyed due to the violence of the guards and escaped inmates. There he encounters Ruka Gojou, who mocks him before pointing out Enki’s presence.Nanbaka web manga chapter 76 Samon moves to fight Enki, who quickly knocks him down and threatens to kill him if he continues to get in his way. Ignoring him, Samon attempts to fight back until Ruka states that he is unworthy of his status of supervisor; Inori arrives and affirms his statement, producing the unconscious Upa and Liang and revealing that he had been conspiring against Samon due to him being significantly weaker than Enki.Nanbaka web manga chapter 77 Eventually defeated, Samon is locked in the Gogyousan Underground prison where he is later joined by Hajime. After mocking him, Samon reveals that Enki broke out despite his attempts to stop him, unlike the last time; unsympathetic, Hajime suggests that they must kill Enki in order to stop him. Remaining trapped in his cell, Samon later hears a disturbance from elsewhere and suggests that it was caused by Ruka. He also states the possibility of another presence that he cannot adequately read, much to Hajime’s annoyance. Sometime later, Jyugo arrives and frees Hajime from his cell before advancing to Samon upon Liang’s request. Realizing how easily Jyugo can escape, Samon recalls seeing what he thought was an inmate in building thirteen sometime in the past and berates Hajime for lying to him. Ignoring his chastising, Hajime inquires about Inori with Samon responding that his subordinate would not have betrayed him; he claims that he was obedient due to the presence of the dangerous handcuffs used to restrain him, but Hajime reveals that they are fake. Irritated, Samon rations that Inori is innocent and continues through the underground with Hajime and Jyugo, eventually coming across Enki’s former cell which had been destroyed. Sometime later, they encounter a horde of Jiang Shi dolls; vowing to report Hajime to Momoko when they return, Samon begins fighting them, battling them with great efficiency while continuing to bicker with Hajime. Having defeated the Jiang Shi dolls, Samon runs through the rest of the Despite his efforts, Enki refuses to answer Samon’s questions and instead runs past him to the prison, where he tries to kill Jyugo. Hajime and Samon prevent him from doing so, with Samon pointing out Enki’s uncharacteristic behavior before ordering Hajime and Jyugo to return to the basement. Before they can do so, they are both trapped by Noriko’s Ki which Samon has to save them from. As Samon questions why Noriko is there, Jyugo produces his blades once again causing Samon, Kiji and Kenshirou to pin Hajime to the ground lest he repeats his actions from the New Year’s Tournament. Samon vows once again to deal with Enki alone, but asks Kiji to look after Inori. His requests bemuse Kiji and Kenshirou, who state that he has never asked for their help before. Despite his efforts, Enki refuses to answer Samon’s questions and instead runs past him to the prison, where he tries to kill Jyugo. Hajime and Samon prevent him from doing so, with Samon pointing out Enki’s uncharacteristic behavior before ordering Hajime and Jyugo to return to the basement. Before they can do so, they are both trapped by Noriko’s Ki which Samon has to save them from. As Samon questions why Noriko is there, Jyugo produces his blades once again causing Samon, Kiji and Kenshirou to pin Hajime to the ground lest he repeats his actions from the New Year’s Tournament. Samon vows once again to deal with Enki alone, but asks Kiji to look after Inori. Sometime later, Samon berates Enki for allowing Noriko to put herself in danger while Enki tells Samon to kill him if he wants to stop him. Samon wonders why Enki is trying to kill Jyugo; fighting him, he recalls his childhood and notes that while he has lost confidence since Enki’s arrest, little has changed between the two of them. The fight remains seemingly one-sided, with Samon determined to fight in order to understand his brother; as he thinks, Enki, in a seemingly possessed state, attacks and wounds him. Deducing that there is something else within Enki, Samon concludes that he never killed anyone and demands to know the truth. Fighting Enki with the resolve to protect everyone around him, he utilizes a high-level qigong technique taught to him by Noriko in the past in the hopes of surprising him; unaffected, Enki merely repeats the same technique, much to Samon’s annoyance. As Samon collapses to the ground, he notices Noriko and soon rushes to her side. As they apologize to one another, Samon promises to protect both her and Enki. Samon excitedly informs Noriko about the technique he used, only to be told by Enki that there is no longer a need for him to do anything. When the remaining inmates reach the surface, he angrily prevents Uno, Honey, and Trois from making advances on Noriko. As he does so, his inmates and subordinates emerge from the underground; apologizing sheepishly, Samon’s apology is dismissed by Inori and the guards and inmates head back to their respective buildingsNanbaka web manga chapter 143 while Samon tries to think of a cover story for their actions.Nanbaka web manga chapter 144 Later, Samon visits Inori in the infirmary and apologizes for his injuries, vowing to make up for it at some point. As he leaves, he notices Houzuki who is in a state of immense guilt; Samon berates him for his cowardice, telling him to live for Noriko and Enki’s sakes. He then encounters Hajime, telling his fellow supervisor of his plans to prove Enki innocent and subsequently defeat building thirteen in the next New Year’s Tournament. He leaves to visit Noriko and Enki in the infirmary, intending to protect him, only to find that both are already dead.Nanbaka web manga chapter 145 Samon and Inori later inform Momoko of the events that transpired while she was away, being put under house arrest as a result of their actions. Later, Inori suggests visiting Samon’s family during their arrest while Samon reiterates that Enki killed himself and rebukes his own greed and failure. As Inori comforts him, Samon begins to cry as he internally vows to keep sight of himself because of what he learned from Enki.Nanbaka web manga chapter 146 Part Three Returning to the prison after his house arrest, Samon encounters Jyugo during his escape attemptsNanbaka web manga chapter 147 and reiterates what he said in the Gogyousan Underground; overhearing, Hajimestrikes him over the head in an attempt to induce amnesia, much to Samon’s annoyance. Berating Hajime’s actions and asserting his own superiority as a supervisor, Samon makes to report the situation to Momoko but he is prevented by Uno, Rock and Nico. The inmates propose a game whereby if Samon cannot successfully keep them from escaping, he must abstain from reporting their antics. Mocked by Uno, Samon eventually agrees and swaps places with Hajime for a day under Momoko’s permission.Nanbaka web manga chapter 148 Despite his cockiness, cell thirteen succeed on escaping right away, much to his annoyance; he swiftly beats them before returning them to his cell, ordering them to keep quiet. Assuring Seitarou Tanabata that he wasn’t given any trouble, he berates the junior guard for helping Hajime keep it a secret before being distracted by another disturbance in the cell; attempting to apprehend the inmates, he soon catches one of Nico’s strange illnesses and has to be taken to the infirmary to reverse it. Irritated at the situation, Samon attempts to continue his duties but is soon distracted by cell thirteen, all four of whom had escaped once again. Angered, he attempts to take them out for training only for them to vehemently refuse.Nanbaka web manga chapter 149 Sometime later, Samon is approached by Seitarou who complains about cell thirteen’s unfair treatment of him. Annoyed, Samon questions the poor behavior they have displayed throughout the day only to be told that such occurrences are normal. He then retreats to a staff room, exhausted. He is soon joined by Jyugo, who points out that Samon has lost but then states that he can still report the actions if he wishes to; Samon reprimands him, causing Jyugo to compare him with Hajime. Despite his irritation, Samon amicably gives Jyugo one of his ice-creams while ordering him not to waste the chance his siblings gave him. As he agrees to rethink the report, Samon vows to hunt down the man with the scar himself as revenge for his actions towards Enki.Nanbaka web manga chapter 150 Following his and Hajime’s match, Samon reports to Momoko that while he encountered no problems, he is disappointed in the inmates’ laziness. He returns to cell thirteen to inform them of the exercise routine he developed for them, taking them out for training as a means of both discipline and personal vengeance. As they attempt to escape, he orders Houdzuki Sanzou to capture them and runs them through an intense training routine.Nanbaka web manga chapter 152 Trivia *The name Samon means "monkey"' '(猿) (sa) and "gate" (門) (mon). *Samon's surname Gokuu means "enlightenment" (悟) (go) and "sky" (空) (kuu). *Along with Kiji Mitsuba, Kenshirou Yozakura and Momoko Hyakushiki, Samon is an allusion to the Japanese folklore Momotaro as he represents the monkey. *According to Samon's character card;Nanbaka web manga chapter 37.2 **His favorite color is emerald green. **He likes Popsicle and sports. **He dislikes bananas and Hajime Sugoroku. **His hobbies are training and gardening. *Samon's fighting style is based on Sun Wukong from Journey to the West. As stated by Yamato Godai, his style has been passed down for generations.Nanbaka web manga chapter 65 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Guards Category:Nanba Prison Category:Building 5